The Phoenix Collective
The Phoenix Collective Charter Preamble This Phoenix Collective is in place to protect our membership and help them grow in strength. We pride ourselves on being fully democratic and defensive by design. Members *To become a member of TPC you must submit the following information at the "enlist" Thread at TPC Forums: *a. Ruler Name: *b. Nation Name: *c. Nation Strength: *d. Link to your nation: *e. Recruited by?: *f. Currently involved in any wars?: *g: Understand that attacking other Nations without Alliance authorization is not permitted?: Other Requirements *1. Must not belong to any other alliance. *2. Members are expected to be civil to other members. Flaming or insulting other members will not be tolerated. *3. Members can call a vote of no confidence in a Minister at any time, the vote will pass with a 2/3+ Majority and an election for a new Minister held (The ejected minister will be unable to run). *4. Members can overturn a Ministers decision with a 2/3 Majority. *5. All charter amendments must pass by 2/3 Majority through the membership. *6. Any member can propose a charter amendment at any time. Elections *1. Members elect all leadership positions from within the alliance with a 50%+1 majority—Should no one receive 50%+1 a runoff with the 2 top vote choices will be conducted to have a final result. *2. Emergency elections (for a specific minister) occur at a request of a 50%+1 majority of members. *3. Regular general elections occur every 2 months (on the first of every even month) for all minister positions. Amendment of 8 February 2008 concerning a Head of State Charter Amendment concerning the election of a Head of State for The Phoenix Collective. 1. A Head of State, being necessary to the Security of the Alliance, shall be elected no more than one week after the approval of this Amendment by the membership. 2. The Head of State will be elected for a term of Life. 3. The Head of State is to be replaced by a new Head of State who will be duly elected by a majority of the Membership when the sitting Head of State leaves the Alliance, resigns, or leaves CN due to inactivity. 4. Duties: The Head of State will moderate Elections or delegate this authority to a Member or Minister who is not subject to a challenged election. The Head of State will appoint an interim Prime Minister in the event the elected PM leaves the Alliance, resigns, or leaves CN due to inactivity. In an extreme emergency when the PM is not immediately available the Head of State may, upon posting a Declaration stating his/her justification for the action, assume the powers of the Prime Minister and the elected Ministers for the duration of the emergency or a period of not more than fourteen days, whichever is least. 5. Title. The Head of State, upon election, may choose his/her title as he/she sees fit. If the Head of State chooses to be known as a monarch then the Head of State will also be accorded the right to invest Ministers and Members of the Alliance with titles of Nobility. All such titles to be revoked at the command of a subsequent Head of State. 6. Overthrow. A Head of State may be overthrown by a vote of not less than 66% of the Membership. Such a vote may not exceed one week in length. Such a vote may only be undertaken with the publicly stated concurrence of 100% of the elected Ministers. In this extraordinary circumstance the Prime Minister will moderate the vote. If the vote to overthrow fails to obtain the approval of 66% of the active members (anyone inactive more than 7 days may be excluded) then the Head of State will not be overthrown. War Defense *1. Member nations who have had war declared on them have full right to defend themselves however they feel appropriate—including use of nuclear weapons. *2. Said member is expected to alert the Alliance of this attack. *3. If the attacker belongs to an alliance, diplomacy must be used and only the PM can order an attack on the that attacker or that attacker's alliance. *4. Should the attacker be rogue or be found to be rogue and diplomacy has failed, member nations are expected if, within range, to attack the rogue at the Defense Ministers request or offer assistance to the attacked member state if possible. *5. Should the attacker agree to reparations and peace, then no other alliance member need get involved—unless said attacker fails to pay and declare within a timely manner. *6. Amendment of September 2008: Any member of the Alliance who re-rolls is allowed to change their AA to TPC at any time and to employ the use of nuclear weapons against any combatant alliance that took part in the actions of the Coalition War against any of TPC's allies. Any such nation undertaking this action is sanctioned so long as they declare their TPC membership. No such nation declaring their membership in TPC and employing nuclear weapons against our enemies shall be designated a 'rogue' as such actions are fully sanctioned until such time as the enemy alliances surrender to TPC. Authorizing Military Action *1. Nations may always conduct self defense against an attacker but before nations other than the one attacked may get involved the attacks must be approved. *2. The Defense Minister can authorize wars against rogues (those without alliance affiliation). *3. The Prime Minister can authorize wars against rogues and alliances. Illegal Offensive Actions *1. If a member attacks a nation unprovoked, the attacking member will be demanded to pay the reparations and declare peace, if he or she declines, that person will face charges and possible expulsion from the alliance. Foreign Doctrine *1. NAPs and other diplomatic agreements must have the signature of a The Prime Minister or Internal/Foreign Affairs Minister to be binding. *2. Should another Minister disagree with a signed treaty, the treaty goes up for general membership approval. If the treaty receives a 2/3 majority it will be adopted and the Prime Minister is expected to sign it on the memberships behalf. In October 2007, The Phoenix Collective signed their first MDP with United Sovereign Nations (USN). TPC originally would not sign MDPs with alliances that had more than 1 MDP. However, after upgrading the protectorate agreement with PUKE to a MDP, this practice was dropped. After signing the BLEU Economic Treaty in early 2008, TPC would go on to sign MDPs with SOUL and GDA. On May 1, the MDP with USN was formally cancelled by USN after a debacle concerning the GATO - One Vision War. In April 2008, The Phoenix Collective announced The Phoenix Doctrine. "As a signatory of the BLEU Economic Treaty, The Phoenix Collective has decided that any attack on any member of the BLEU MADP is an attack on the integrity of the Blue Sphere and TPC. If our BLEU allies go to war to protect a BLEU MADP signatory then The Phoenix Collective will join them. We will not necessarily support aggressive acts by BLEU as we are not full members of the MADP, but we have decided to clearly state our commitment to the vision of mutual defense in the Blue Sphere." Government 1A. Head of State *a. Moderates elections or delegates this authority. *b. Appoints interim Prime Minister when PM leaves TPC. *c. Acts as the PM in emergencies. *d. Is elected to a lifetime term. 1B. Prime Minister *a. Oversight of other ministers *b. Can overturn decisions made by other ministers. *c. Can remove a minister and hold an election. *d. Can remove a member of the alliance for breaking the charter. *e. Can declare war on other rogues and alliances. 2. Defense Minister *a. Oversees all matters of war. *b. In case of a war, will organize the war effort. *c. Can declare war on rogues. *d. Supervises matters of internal and external security 3. Internal Minister *a. Oversees all internal matters. *b. Can appoint and remove members as diplomats. *c. Resolves internal matters and dispute when possible. 4. Recruitment Minister *a. Coordinate all recruitment efforts. *b. Designate members as recruiters. 5. 'Financial Minister ' *a. Oversees all financial matters. *b. Supervises all financial aid (priorities, makes sure that aid is given, etc...). *c. Organizes money cascades and other financial programs. Tech Raiding Policy 1. The raider accepts the fact that TPC will not help them in any way, shape or form should the raid go bad. 2. The target must be unaligned. 3. The target must be inactive for a minimal 7 days. 4. If TPC is approached by a raided nation and they ask for reps, the raider WILL pay those reps with out assistance and within a 72 hour period. 5. Members who hold Government positions and Moderators are forbidden to tech raid. 6. All raiders will not be eligible for any *aid from TPC or it's members for a one week period after peace is declared or the war expires. 7. All raiders must post a link to their nation and a link to the nation which they are raiding in the "Tech Raiding" forums before any attacks take place. 8. No nation will conduct more than 1 raid at any given time. Merge Late June 2007 saw the Canada Kicks Ass Alliance join The Phoenix Collective "en masse". It was a good move for both Alliances and we see nothing but good things coming from it. Cheers to all our new members. Merger May 12, 2008 - The Phoenix Collective (TPC) joins the Sentinels of Unity and Liberty (SOUL) to form the Sons of Liberty in Defiance (SOLID). This merger barely lasted the summer due to the BartSimpson-Magnet power struggle concerning upcoming conflicts. Most members of SOLID left soon after this and the alliance was a shell of its former self once it was merged into IDC. Category:Alliances Category:Neutral Alliances